


Alterasia Research

by NaughtyHog



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Illustrated, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyHog/pseuds/NaughtyHog
Summary: Add goes inside the Contaminated Area in the Transport Tunnel to conduct research on the Alterasia, he gets more than he bargained for.





	Alterasia Research

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy c;

Alterasia, a deadly parasitic plant found within the Transport Tunnel in Altera. It uses its deadly spores to take over any Nasod in the area, corrupting them and leaving the air in a poisonous state. Add was enthralled by the parasitic plant, he had to get more samples, more data! And he would stop at no length to get it.

Flying on his Dynamo he’d easily reached the entrance, ‘’Tch I can already feel the effects of the poison and I haven’t even gotten inside!’’ Annoyed he takes a step inside whiles scanning the area with his Dynamo, even though the El Search Party had already destroyed everything inside the day before. ‘’No harm in checking’’ he thought to himself, He may be strong but the whole group was needed to take down the corrupted Nasods and the boss in this area before and he was not going to take any chances.

Getting on his Dynamo he slowly makes his way inside, the Anti-Alterasia Capsules will keep the poisonous air from affecting him for 12 minutes. ‘’Enough time for me to observe and collect the samples and data I need without those idiots smashing everything up! Especially that hot headed brat!’’ Add snickers and carefully manoeuvres himself around the Press’s whiles avoiding the conveyor belts all together. ‘’Ah ha!’’ With glee tingling in his eye he spots his first test subject, but as he moves closer for inspection he realises that it’s too badly damaged. ‘’Ack! How annoying, Dynamo can barely collect any data on the Nasod and the plant has been damaged too much for me to get any decent samples’’ Slightly pissed Add moves further in.

Add carefully observes the next area, he didn’t get a chance to before, but now...

‘’Kuhuhu, how disgustingly marvellous this place is’’ He says impressed, the huge Nasod machinery in the background is almost unrecognizable and covered in cobwebs and Alterasia. The air is tinted green and the spores are rising in the air, almost like Fireflies and the Nasods? Or rather what’s left of them are covered almost completely in the Alterasia, their features warped and distorted. Green consumes their very form, yellow ‘eyes’ surrounded by red petals are on every one of them.

‘’To think a pathetic plant did all this?! Such amazing untapped potential…soon it will be mine kuku!’’ His grin widening as he clenches his fist.

Two more corrupted Nasods lay before him but unlike before these two where actually recognizable. ‘’A Nasod Scout Type-L and a Nasod Guardian’’ He says, leaning down for a closer inspection. ‘’These two are just as badly corrupted as the first one, hmmph to be expected of course but they aren’t as badly damaged. I may be able to obtain some decent data and samples kuku!’’ Excitement brimmed from him as he ordered his Dynamo to scan for any useful data whiles he obtains whatever decent samples he could find. After obtaining the little he could salvage he observes the Nasods, huge yellow ‘Eyes’ which seemed to stare at him, making him a little unnerved.

Add gets up and backs away ‘’I should stop wasting time here, I’m already down to 9 minutes and I’ve barely collected anything. I need more than this, much more’’ He says annoyed looking at the test tube in hand, the Alterasia samples inside barely covering half of the tub. Add gets back on his Dynamo and moves towards the next area, stealing a quick glance behind. ‘’It feels like its eyes are following me, these plants are really quite something’’ He says, smirking.

As Add gets further and further in he feels the effects of the Alterasia spores on him worsening. ‘’Ugh’’ Add coughs out, ‘’Yuck! I can taste the chlorophyll going down my throat. On the bright side I spot more corrupted Nasods’’ Still reeling from the aftertaste Add moves in for a closer look only to have his Dynamo pick up on some sound. ‘’Huh? What was that? Dynamo analyse where that sound was coming from. Hmm over there? Near where we fought Alterasia Type – H, I could have sworn that we had defeated it…no matter kuhu’’

Add cautiously makes his way towards the source of the sounds making sure his Dynamo is ready if things go south. He takes a few hesitant steps, making sure he listens for any more sounds.

 

‘Clank!’

‘’W-what the!?’’

Add quickly retreats as a large beam breaks off and almost slams into him with a deafening bang, Alterasia spores and metal debris flying everywhere from the impact. He quickly activates a shield to block the flying spores and debris. ‘’Right, forgot that this place is in a state of disrepair, I’ve got to be more careful’’ Add quickly analyses the area, apprehensive that more of the tunnel may fall apart at any time.

‘’I’m down to 6 minutes, how annoying but I will leave here with what I came for no matter what…kuku’’

Add observes the area for a bit, looking for a new path through ‘’Goddamit the beam destroyed the path I was using’’ Annoyed Add keeps moving, not wanting to waste any more of his time. It takes another minute before he’s able to find another suitable path, he’s careful to analyse the area in case it comes crashing down around him again.

Slow creaks accompany Add as he slowly makes his way into the new area, his body is starting to feel rugged and strange after being exposed to the spores for so long. He pauses for a bit and leans on his Dynamos ‘’Stupid spores’’ he mumbles to himself before regaining his composure and moving on.

Add cautiously makes his way into the next area and observes the corrupted Nasod machinery and the state of disrepair they are in. Rust covers a large portion of them whiles the rest is occupied by the Alterasia, making for a creepy and slightly disturbing combo. Add takes note that this particular area of the transport tunnel has significantly more Alterasia growth with huge flowers littering the ceiling meani-

‘’Cough, cou-ak! God f-fucking dammit’’

More Alterasia spores.

Add falls to his knees, trying to fight off the pain as his body has a coughing fit and fails to notice his Dynamo getting contaminated by the spores as well. Struggling to get up his whole body shakes from the poison, his body feeling like lead.

‘’D-Dynamo c-check’’

His Dynamo responds sluggishly, slowly pushing him to his feet as he calculates his next movements.

‘’Turning back now wouldn’t be advised as the huge beam that almost crushed me also destroyed the path that leads back to the entrance. But....there is a way out if I can get to where we fought Type-H then I can use the exit tunnel that we used last time...kuhuhu….and maybe I can even obtain some samples from Type-H! That would make some of this ordeal worth it’’ Add smiles gleefully, he won’t leave here empty handed.

Add gets on his Dynamo with more strain than usual ‘’4 minutes left...better make this count’’ He starts making his way towards where the El Gang first fought Type-H, making sure to avoid the loose hanging beams.

 

* * *

 

 

‘’Finally, I’ve made it to this stupid area’’

 

Add looks around but finds no sign of Type-H’s corpse, confused he takes a moment to make sure this area is the right place before taking a closer look around. ‘’Strange, it couldn’t have decomposed already? Could it? Dynamo scan the area’’

………..  
‘’Dynamo?’’

Add turns around only to find his Dynamo completely covered by the Alterasia spores, it barely moves and when it does it’s extremely sluggish.

‘’! H-How did I not notice!?!’’

Add quickly gathers Dynamo to make immediate repairs, tearing the Alterasia away from it so he can access Dynamo’s circuitry.

‘’Kccccck’’

Add turns around immediately, fear rising in his guts as he observes the area franticly.

‘’W-what the? There’s nothing here?’’

‘’kckckkkk’’

‘’What the hell! W-where are you…what are you?’’

Add now visibly frightened, and rightfully so as without his Dynamo he’s completely vulnerable. Add takes a few steps back, still looking for the source of the sound only to be tackled to the floor.

‘’Oww!’’

Add desperately tries to get his Dynamo to respond but it’s no use, the spores have completely disabled them and now they are taking a serious effect on him too as he remembers that he’s only got 1 minute left until the spores start to completely effect his body.

Add tries to shake off the unknown entity but whatever it is, it’s too strong and it’s dripping something onto his face. Add strains to open his eyes to see a green humanoid with a red visor on top of him.

  
‘’Type-H! But h-how? El brat landed the final blow on you, you should be dead! I was there! I saw it!!!’’

Add tries desperately to get away but he can feel the spores taking a serious toll on his body. Whiles he continues to struggle he feels something wrapping around his arms, restraining him even more. Add tries thinking of a solution when he’s suddenly flipped on his belly with a thump. Before he can respond Type-H rips Adds clothes off, then precedes to rub Adds’ soft butt cheek.

‘’Oh f-fuck! This can’t be happening!’’

Type-H spreads Adds’ butt cheeks wide and starts licking his puckered asshole slowly, poking and wiggling inside a bit.

‘’Nnnh! S-stop t-t-that!’’

Add cries out, trashing in his restraints but ends up wincing in pain as the poison from the spores starts killing his cells. Type-H takes slight notice of the protesting and continues the assault. Pushing its ever thickening tongue in a little deeper whiles stroking and rubbing Adds’ walls, lubricating them with its cold saliva. Add gasps as he feels the coldness inside him. Type-H finally withdraws its tongue with a small pop and Add shudders, cold juices sliding out of him in large quantities and a slight tinge of pleasure fills him.

‘’Kckckc!’’

Type-H stops and stares at Adds’ sweet delectable asshole, plumped and prime for the next part.

Fear quickly replaces the pleasure.

‘’N-No! Don’t y-you fucking dare!’’

Add continues to trash, desperately trying to get out of his restraints but the effects of the spores have taken their toll and Add quickly stops, his energy depleted and his body aching. His heavy breaths fill the silence as Type-H continues to stare. Add can feel himself drifting off as he’s been under the effect of the spores for too long. His body starts to retch and strained whimpers escape him. He doesn’t notice that Type-H is now standing in front of him.

‘’Kcckckckccck kckc’’

Add can barely hear anything now, pounding dizziness fills his head.

‘’Kck!’’

Type-H brings Adds’ head up, slightly snapping him out of his trance, pained groans escape him now. Type-H brings its ‘lips’ to Add, kissing him and smearing his face with a strange liquid.

‘’Mmmmh!’’

Add tries to pull away but it’s no use, Type-H continues and starts to force Adds’ mouth open shoving its tongue all the way down his throat. Add almost chokes then starts to feel a strange pressure inside his mouth, making its way down his throat. It’s impossibly huge and tears start forming in his eyes, the pain a little too much but a sudden gush of an unknown liquid curtesy of Type-H flushes a strange ball-egg? like substance down Adds’ throat.

Add forcefully swallows the whole thing, strange ball and fluid alike. His body heaves desperately trying to vomit the strange stuff back up but is unable to due to weakness from the spores. Satisfied Type-H pulls away, fluid dripping around its mouth, it seemed to almost smile.

 

Almost immediately Adds’ head clears and the pain rattling in his body fades as his stomach settles down.

‘’W-what the…’’

He barely managed to cough out before he feels Type-H behind him again.

‘’What did you d-do!?’’

Uncertainty pokes at him as he tries to figure out what the hell just happened. Whatever Type-H shoved down his throat it seems to be a counter to the spores’ poison. Now if only he wasn’t tied up or in this predicament then he would like to examine it. Maybe if he regains enough strength he can escape but even if he tried he’s defenceless without his Dynamo.

‘’!’’

Adds thoughts are interrupted by a small poke to a certain area, he can suddenly feel Type-H lying on top of him, arms wrapped around him as its face moves closer to his own.

Add tries to use his renewed strength to wiggle free but it’s no use and seems to arouse Type-H even more as its erection becomes harder. Add can feel Type-Hs’ slimy dick poking at his hole, rubbing softly around it. Unwanted pleasure starts to build up inside him and as Type-H slowly presses inside.

‘’Nnnhhh! S-stop!’’

His thoughts are cut off as Type-Hs’ thick slimy member makes its way inside, stretching his walls. Add lets out a soft moan as Type-H bottoms out inside him, he can feel heat pooling where his member is.

Type-H slowly pulls out until about halfway before slamming in again, caught off by this Add lets out a pained moan  
(This can’t be happening I’ve got to get ou-)

‘’Agh!’’

Add feels his insides stretching impossibly, he tries to bite it back but Type-H’s cock is too thick and soon enough the pain is replaced with pleasure as Type-H starts thrusting at a reasonable pace. Type-H hugs Add tighter as it tries thrusting in deeper with its cock. Add can feel a strange wetness on his neck as he realises Type-H licking his neck and giving it small nips. Type-H continues to hold its unwilling mate forcibly close, making sure their bodies rub together as much as possible.

‘’A-ah~’’

A moan escapes him as tentacles reaches down for Adds’ neglected member, pulsing with heat as precum drips out of it. The tentacles starts stroking and massaging the throbbing member, making sure to stroke the tip often and rubbing precum everywhere. , Type-H continues nipping Adds neck whiles moving down to his scar before licking the entire length of it. Add shudders in response as he tries to ignore the pleasure, Type-H interrupts his thoughts with a bite, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a temporary mark. Add lets out another unwilling moan as Type-H bites down and doesn’t let go, trusting itself deeper still, its slimy member stroking Adds’ walls vigorously.

Adds’ too enveloped in pleasure to realise how much he’s moaning, Tentacles continues to jerk him off whiles Type-H picks up the pace. Add feels himself pushing back against Type-H, trying to get more of its cock inside him, his body feels too sensitive as every thrust brings him closer to release. He feels Type-Hs’ cock rubbing against his walls, its girth stretching them wide as it continues the assault. Add subconsciously begs for more as he feels his prostate getting massaged.

Suddenly Type-H starts bucking hard and erratically, trying to get in as deep as possible, Add can feel its member swelling even more.

‘A-a ah??’’

Add gasps out loud as he feels Type-H knotting inside him the pressure building up even more as his insides are filled to the brim.

‘’A-ah f-fuck!’’

‘’Kcccckcc!!!’’

Pleasure overwhelms Add as Type-H cums into him, thick vicious liquid surging inside him, filling his insides with warmness. The huge knot forces every drop to stay inside, stretching his walls even more as he feels the member throbbing deeply inside him. The feeling tips him over as the tentacles massage his dick and Add finally cums, he convulses with pleasure, feeling the pleasure wash over him as he drifts off, Type-H continues pumping itself inside him.

Type-H stares at the collapsed boy on the floor as his heavy breathing fills the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO


End file.
